Corrupted Innocence
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Another version of How Rip may have come to work for Millennium WIP
1. Chapter 1

Corrupted Innocence.

One shot?

Corrupted Innocence. I suppose those are the only words that can describe what I've been through. Everything that was done to me, how I came to be, standing here in front of you know, telling this story, sharing these moments with you. So I shall start at the beginning, where most stories embark.

Life as it is now; I find it hard to remember my past. I can't remember anything of what came before Millennium. I remember that night. That night before I was captured. It had been a beautiful night, I enjoyed it thoroughly. I had always loved the nighttime, my mother knew that. That night she had sent me out for some food stamps. It was late, but I didn't care, I loved wandering around looking at the stars in the night sky. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going, and I ran into some German soldiers. This was my greatest fear because I knew that my father had been Russian, and most of the traits that I inherited came from him, my dark hair, pale skin, freckles. My haunting eyes have developed from other things that I will explain through out my story. I was careless and had bumped into some soldiers that night, they questioned my nationality. They began to beat and jest at me. I never caught their names but they threw me into a concentration camp. I never saw my mother again.

The camp was terrible, so dirty…I was lucky though I guess. Upon arrival I was taken to see Dr. Menendez, the Angel of Death. He put me on another train to see another expert doctor, this is the man that I now know as Dok. I thought there was something wrong with me, I guess there was. There was something in my eyes that haunted that doctor, he refused to have me in the camp. The doktor that he sent me to, was so scary, I almost began to cry upon arrival. I didn't cry though, I didn't want to seem like a coward. I wanted to do my best, I didn't want to die.

I didn't die that day, but everyday after. I was experimented on, my reactions observed and calculated. I was asked how I felt, and he begged for detail. I could never give it to him, my eyes were red rimmed and swollen just from living, if that's what you could call it.

I wasn't even seventeen when I was turned into a vampire. I was nearly 18 when I got pregnant. The details of the child's conception are so… dark and morbid, I still find them hard to believe. Just the fact that a doctor could rape a 'patient' forces them to bear child and watch their flesh and blood die was unbelievable. I have never known such a terrible pain in my life as giving birth. It hurt more then I could ever imagine. I had no drugs, no painkillers, not even anything to bite on. I thought that I was going to die. Soon though I heard the child cry. I had motherly instinct to take the child and feed it. It was a baby girl. She was so beautiful. Only I wasn't given my child. No, instead the doctor forced me to tape down my breasts and told me that I could not feed the baby. I listened to my child cry for six days. It hurt my ears so much. I wanted to hold and soothe my child so much, to hold her against my sore chest and nurse her. But I couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Corrupted Innocence Part two 

I was never able to feed my child, she died from starvation when she was barely a week old. I never cried so much in my entire life, it hurt so very much, she was my flesh and blood. You don't ever want to know the pain of losing a child, especially… in such a horrific manner like that. The abuse in the camp didn't stop then, I didn't expect it too. Dok still continued to…

I didn't know when the war was over, I never found out, I guess when it was I was put into a sleep. (IT's at this time I realize that Rip WAS A soldier during the war, ….SALVAGE). I don't know how long it lasted, but the was still going on when I awoke. One of the men that Dok worked for gave me an olive green uniform and cap. I braided my hair in twin pigtails in an attempt to regain my youth, also it kept my hair out of my face while I fought.

I hated having to kill people but I had no choice. With every death I hurt, it pained me.

Then one day she came, dressed in white, a handful of god. She came with a Boy dressed with a vest and a walking coffin. The boy played with Piano wire. I had no clue why they were there. One minute I was there, the next I was waking up, I think it was when I figured out that they weren't supposed to be there.

When I woke up the major was screaming at me that I hadn't done my job in protecting the base, I screamed back that I had tried, he told me that he would teach me a lesson…. It was a lesson I had learned before and would not soon forget.

Yet there are some you wish you would.


End file.
